


Unwrapping

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU Post-CotBP, Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s James’s birthday, but Jack gets to do the unwrapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping

James turns his head on the pillow and raises a mock-cynical eyebrow, even though he is secretly pleased that Jack hasn’t forgotten.

‘Given the completely noticeable fact that it’s _my_ birthday you refer to, shouldn’t I be the one to get to do the unwrapping?’ he murmurs, his voice soft with imminent sleep.

‘A mere detail, Commodore,’ Jack says in a perfect impression of James’s accent. Jack turns on his side so that he is facing James and wriggles closer to him under the sheets, drinking in the sight of the tiny shadows that James’s eyelashes are casting on his cheek in the candlelight.

‘Trust me, you’re going to like the unwrapping, even if you’re at the receiving end of it.’

An agile finger traces a feathery little path down his bare chest, and James has to struggle, half-asleep, to focus on what Jack has said. ‘The—what? _Receiving_ end? What does that even mean?’

‘You’ll see, love.’ Jack’s fingers walk slowly back up toward James’s collarbones, tracing elaborate patterns among the soft curls of hair on his chest, even as his lips brush against his lover’s. James’s mouth curls into a smile against Jack’s, his eyes closed. ‘So you’ll definitely be back in a week?’

 ‘Couldn’t stay away if Neptune himself ordered me to, Jamie.’

_\--_

Jack pushes his chair back from the table, draining the last of his rum as he stands. ‘Shall we, James?’

‘I suppose we may as well get this over with,’ James says lightly, his smile belying the words as he allows Jack to take him by the hand and lead him to the bed.

Jack pulls the red scarf off his head. His hair tumbles forward to frame his face, and James steps closer to rest his hands lightly on Jack’s hips, nuzzling against Jack’s freshly-bared temple.

‘Mm.’ Jack allows James a moment of indulgence, and then steps back and around James, pulling the scarf over his eyes and knotting the cloth behind his head.

‘Jack, _what_ are you—’

Three fingers curl against James’s lips. ‘Shush, James. No peeking, all right? There’s a good lad.’ James lets his body relax, half-amused and half-intrigued by Jack’s little game.

Nimble fingers brush against the soft linen of his white shirt, slipping underneath to caress his skin briefly before pulling the shirt over his head. He feels Jack kneel in front of him, nuzzling his face into the front of his breeches, and he sighs involuntarily and leans into the touch.

‘None of that, now,’ Jack scolds gently, his hands firmly on James’s hips. His breeches are being undone even as the hands hold him steady, which can only mean that Jack is using his teeth to undo the laces. Every knot being undone by Jack’s mouth raises a responsive quiver in James and he wills himself to stay still, his hands resting on Jack’s shoulders.

Jack pulls his breeches down to his feet, resting a hand on the back of James’s calf, and James steps out of them. Warm, familiar fingers caress their way up his bare legs, reaching his thighs, and an exploring fingertip travels down the length of his erection, barely making contact.

‘Jack…’

Jack stands up quickly, a hand resting briefly on the small of James’s back. ‘Lie down, James.’ Guided by the hand on his back, James obeys, taking the few steps to the bed and allowing Jack’s hands to take his shoulders and press him back against the pillows.

Jack’s hands never stop moving, placing James’s arms at his sides. ‘Legs close together, love.’

James does as asked, lying still as he feels Jack’s weight slide off the bed.

‘Jack?’

There is silence, except for the swishing of the ocean against the _Pearl_ ’s hull, and his own quiet breathing.

‘Jack, I feel quite silly.’

He hears the soft rustle of cloth, and Jack chuckles warmly. ‘You look lovely, James.’

He feels Jack beside him again, warm skin brushing against his that tells him that Jack is naked as well. Strong, slender hands coated with fragrant oil rub his shoulders, kneading gently, and he groans softly with pleasure as Jack’s hands move down his sides, coaxing his muscles to loosen and relax.

Jack takes his time, moving slowly down James’s body, rubbing oil into his thighs, his knees, his calves, lingering over his feet, massaging the soles and rubbing between his toes. He is careful not to give James’s cock the slightest bit of attention, and James does not complain.

‘Jack, this feels positively heavenly.’

Jack chuckles again, moving up the bed until he is leaning over James, a beaded braid brushing against James’s bare shoulder. ‘Just getting you relaxed before I can have my wicked way with you, love.’ 

 

\--

 

James laughs softly, and Jack delights in the way his lips curve into that perfect smile. He lowers his head and allows himself to finally let his lips brush gently against James’s, even as his hand slips under his lover’s head to tug the ribbon free from his hair.

He lifts his head, his eyes held captive as his fingers lose themselves in James’s hair. ‘So beautiful, James,’ he whispers, burying his face in the luxurious softness of James’s hair, breathing in deeply.

‘Turn over, love,’ he murmurs, his face still buried in James’s hair. He reluctantly raises his head and rests a hand on James’s hip to encourage him to comply, and James does so wordlessly, his hand covering Jack’s and squeezing lightly.

Once James is lying on his stomach, Jack straddles his thighs and pours more oil into his hands from the bottle on the table beside the bed before resuming his slow massaging. He strokes down from James’s shoulder blades to the small of his back with firm hands. He parts James’s legs and massages the insides of his thighs, his erection brushing against the sensitive skin there, and James sucks in a breath at this briefest of contacts.

Jack wriggles lower and lets his braided beard caress the graceful curves of James’s arse, and this time James lets out a soft moan of torment. ‘Jack, please… you’re driving me mad.’

Jack cannot resist nibbling at the firm mound of flesh beneath his mouth, his hands kneading James’s buttocks insistently. ‘Patience is a virtue, love,’ he murmurs between nibbles, finally letting his tongue trail lightly over the most alluring valley between his arse cheeks. His fingers gently separate them to allow the tip of his tongue to flick briefly at the wrinkled opening there, and James lets out a sound that is halfway between a moan and a sob.

‘Jack, _please._ ’

Jack wriggles in delight and does it again, adding a little more pressure this time, and does it again and again until his tongue is swirling wetly around the rim of James’s entrance. He licks and nibbles and kisses as James shudders with pleasure under him, his hands rubbing along James’s sides and back.

He kisses his way up James’s back, tracing James’s spine with his tongue, and finally presses his lips to the nape of his lover’s neck. ‘All right there, love?’ he asks.

‘Jack,’ James pleads, clutching at his wrist. ‘I have _never_ felt so passive in my life. May I please remove the bloody blindfold now?’

‘Oh, no, Jamie. We’re just getting started. Turn over.’

James groans and allows himself to be turned over on to his back again. ‘Don’t tell me you aren’t having fun,’ Jack says teasingly, and covers James’s mouth with his own before he can answer. It is their first real kiss of the evening, and both mouths meet with long-held longing and need, Jack’s fingers sliding into James’s loose hair and holding his head in place as he dips his tongue into James’s mouth and loses himself in the taste of his Commodore.

His lips leave James’s with the greatest reluctance, and he reaches over James’s body to pick up a neatly-rolled length of green silk. _Wish you could see this now_ , he thinks fondly, stealing a glance at James’s mussed hair and parted lips.

He hooks an arm below James’s knees and lifts his legs briefly, letting the silk unroll beneath before lowering James’s legs again.

‘Jack, what—’

‘Hush, James. Lie still, now.’

He wraps the cloth several times around the lower half of James’s legs, pinning them securely together, and then tests the restraints by tickling the soles of his feet. James laughs out loud in protest, trying to kick his legs away from Jack’s teasing fingers, and Jack grins in satisfaction to see that James’s legs are quite securely pinned together.

‘Perfect,’ he grins, resuming his wrapping. He winds the soft, cool silk over James’s thighs, covering his crotch snugly without having touched it once during his ministrations. James inhales sharply and bites his lip as the silky material is wound tight over his long-neglected erection, but says nothing.

Making sure James’s arms are close against his sides, Jack continues wrapping him in the silk until he is covered from his ankles to his shoulders. James finds himself rolled over from his back to his stomach more than once, as Jack manoeuvres his body to get the silk wrapped snugly around him. 

Jack finishes wrapping his treasure and tucks the free end neatly between James’s shoulder blades.

‘ _Now_ ,’ he murmurs against James’s ear, ‘you can tell me what you want.’ He turns James gently over on to his side, and snuggles up behind him.

 

\--

 

‘It doesn’t appear that I have much choice,’ James says, trying and failing to keep the sheen of arousal from coating his sardonic tone. He feels Jack grin against his ear and then Jack’s hand trails down his chest and over his belly on to his crotch, and he gasps out loud as Jack caresses his erection through that damned silk.

‘Now this,’ Jack murmurs, licking James’s throat lavishly, ‘is what I call a nicely-wrapped present.’ His hand cups James’s cock over the silk and strokes with increasing pressure, and he nudges his crotch against James’s arse from behind, groaning as his own hardness comes into contact with the silk covering the firm mounds of James’s flesh.

‘Isn’t it?’ he says conversationally after a pause, during which his hand has not relented in its insistent stroking of James’s silk-covered cock.

‘Isn’t—what?’ James moans through gritted teeth. ‘Jack, for heaven’s sake, don’t stop.’

‘Like this, do you?’ Jack chuckles, and stops his stroking to roll James easily over on to his stomach.

‘Jack, I swear I’m going to—oh, _fuck_.’ James’s hips buck involuntarily as Jack rolls on top of him, his cock nestling into the curve of James’s arse, and Jack thrusts down against the thin layer of silk separating their bodies. James knows that Jack is holding himself up on one arm to avoid putting his entire weight on top of him, but he cannot breathe nevertheless with the sheer pleasure of Jack’s slow, steady thrusts against his body. 

 

\--

 

Jack threads the fingers of his free hand into James’s unbound hair and tugs his head back gently, wriggling his hips wickedly as his mouth suckles gently on the sensitive skin at James’s throat.

‘You were saying, James?’ he murmurs between licks.

‘Jack—’

‘Aye, James?’ He expects a demand to be set free, for he can see that James is trying to remain under desperate control.

‘Let me look at you. Please?’

Stunned into stillness by the simple request, spoken softly in a hoarse, entreating voice that betrays James’s desperate need, Jack takes a moment to draw in a shaky breath before he tugs the scarf off James’s eyes at long last.

James blinks several times, trying to let his eyes adjust to the candlelit cabin again after being blinded for so long. Jack helps him turn over on to his side until they are facing each other, and James smiles shakily at him.

‘All right, James?’ he says, pushing an errant strand of dark hair away from James’s cheek.

James nods, and looks down at his body. ‘Dear god… I feel like I’m in a cocoon.’

‘As you are, love,’ Jack grins, rubbing his knuckles over James’s cock through the silk, and James shuts his eyes tightly.

‘Is it your intention to drive me completely insane?’

‘Course, love. Temporarily, mind you. You’re much too sane for your own good, Commodore.’

James groans and pushes his hips forward into Jack’s touch. ‘Thank you for pointing that out.’

‘Pleasure’s all mine, love.’

‘However, be that as it may, I thought you had expressly specified a desire to _un_ wrap rather than wrap.’

Jack grins. ‘Had to wrap you up to get to the unwrapping. Savvy?’

He tugs at the end of the silk wrapped around James’s legs, loosening the wrapping up to James’s waist, and tucks his thigh between both of James’s. ‘Better now?’ he asks, letting his erection brush against the silk that now lies loosely over James’s crotch.

‘I will be as soon as I have you inside me,’ James says, barely a hint of restraint in his voice now, as Jack allows his cock to rub teasingly against James’s through the thin barrier of cloth separating them.

‘I believe you’re right, love,’ Jack says quickly, his own voice husky with need now. He coats his fingers with oil without further ado, and slides his hand between James’s arse cheeks as he captures James’s mouth with his own.

James returns his kiss with a passion, gasping into his mouth as Jack’s tongue and finger enter his body at the same time. Jack thrusts his hand into James’s long, mussed hair and holds his head in place, letting James assuage his long-held desire by ravishing Jack’s mouth. Two of Jack’s fingers stroke into James, twisting gently and making James shudder with pleasure.

‘Jack, please, I need—’

‘I know.’ Jack obeys James’s unspoken plea instantly, shifting to lie behind him, lifting one of James’s thighs and letting his cock slide smoothly into James. Both of them gasp with the almost unbearable pleasure that assails them together, and Jack stops himself with a Herculean effort as he encounters the tight ring of muscle in James’s body.

James takes a deep breath and pushes back himself, and Jack allows himself to be sucked deep into his body, crying out with pleasure as he is enveloped by James’s tight sheath. He wraps his arms around James’s chest and lies still for a long moment, his breathing ragged, his face hidden in the curve of James’s neck.

James clenches himself tightly around Jack’s shaft to show him that he is ready, and Jack pulls out a little and slides back in again, the liberal amounts of oil he has used trickling down their thighs as he begins to stroke himself into James’s body.

As their movements synchronise into a familiar rhythm, Jack regains some amount of control over his senses, and runs his hands over the soft silk that still pins James’s arms to his sides. His calloused thumbs caress James’s nipples through the silk, and James arches his body back into Jack’s slowly thrusting hips, his head pressing back against Jack’s shoulder.

‘James, James, Jamie.’ Jack murmurs his lover’s name over and over, pressing his lips again and again into the elegant arch of James’s neck, his hand finally sliding beneath the silk to close around James’s erection. The softness of the silk is virtually nothing in comparison with the silky warmth of James’s body that envelops his cock and pleasures it in a way that leaves him gasping for air. He tangles his fingers in James’s hair and claims his mouth as he strokes him harder, his cock entering James again and again in long, slow, hard thrusts that leave them both crying out in pleasure. He closes his fist more tightly around James’s cock and strokes him harder and faster, and James cries out his name as he comes, his body contracting around Jack’s shaft and bearing him helplessly toward his own climax.

 

_\--_

  
‘Happy birthday, James.’

‘Jack?’

‘Aye, James?’

‘If you’re with me on your birthday, be warned that I shall not be responsible for my actions.’

‘I’ll take that as a promise.’

‘You should take that as a threat.’

‘You make the _best_ threats.’


End file.
